101715 - Enforcing a Promise
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:43 -- 01:43 AT: serios! everyhting going well? 01:43 GG: It. Would. Appear. So. 01:43 GG: I. Have. Done. What. You. Have. Asked. And. Contacted. The. Oracle. 01:43 AT: !! :D good! 01:43 GG: It. Is. Still. Unnerving. To. Talk. With. Her. At. Times. 01:44 AT: i hope she wasnt too... forward? 01:44 AT: yea umm i get that 01:44 GG: Fortunately. Not. This. Time. 01:44 AT: merrow is was kinda like that 01:44 AT: good! 01:44 AT: i have another task for you if you have the time 01:45 GG: I. Believe. I. Should. Though. It. Seems. Someone. Else. Has. Used. Me. As. A. Bargaining. Chip. With. The. Oracle. 01:45 AT: what who 01:46 GG: Mr. Aesona. Had. Told. Me. That. I. Was. To. Write. A. Letter. To. Her. Before. But. Had. Left. Out. The. Facts. That. The. Letter. Was. Part. Of. A. Deal. And. That. It. Was. To. Be.... Flush. In. Nature. 01:46 AT: :/ 01:47 AT: whats first name? 01:47 GG: Nyarla. 01:47 AT: well i should not be surprised 01:48 AT: makes me feel a little bad for what i have to ask you 01:48 AT: i can talk to him about that if youd like? 01:48 GG: I. Suppose. You. Could. But. The. Bargain. Has. Been. Struck. And. It. Is. For. An. Important. Piece. Of. Information. 01:48 AT: okay 01:48 GG: In. Relation. To. The. Game. 01:49 AT: but he still shouldnt be trying to get you to do something flush fro someone you just met 01:49 AT: and who made you uncomfortable 01:49 GG: I. Quite. Agree. 01:49 AT: ill talk to him 01:49 AT: but if its to get game info 01:49 AT: ill leave it up to you 01:49 AT: if you do it or not 01:49 AT: um but anyways!! 01:50 GG: At. This. Point. The. Oracle'S. Help. May. Be. Needed. On. Other. Matters. And. As. Such.... 01:50 GG: But. Yes. Onto. Other. Matters. 01:51 AT: good luck then serios dont force yourself to write something you dont feel honesty is good! Be. Direct. as you tend to :P 01:51 AT: okay!! 01:51 GG: So. What. Was. It. That. You. Wished. To. Ask. Me? 01:52 AT: carayx, abradantCombatant, will be visited by nyarla, lorrea and a troll named heliux 01:52 AT: the oracle was worried they would cull her shes now officially under my protection 01:52 AT: im going to be talking to nyarla and co but knowing him 01:52 AT: i dont trust him fully yet 01:52 AT: and i dont know heliuz 01:52 AT: heliux** 01:53 GG: While. Carayx. Does. Eshew. Tradition. I. Do. Not. Know. Why. They. Would. Cull. Them. 01:53 AT: youd have to ask her 01:53 AT: but would you have the time to meet up with her and make sure that my protection is enforced? 01:53 AT: regardless of what you might find out 01:53 GG: Of. Course. 01:53 AT: good 01:53 AT: and i trust you serios 01:54 AT: but just 01:54 AT: if you turn on her i will be very upset 01:54 AT: i trust you!! but im nervous 01:54 GG: You. Have. Given. Me. The. Order. To. Protect. Her. And. I. Will. Always. Serve. My. Duty. 01:54 AT: good :D 01:54 GG: As. Long. As. It. Does. Not. Interfere. With. The. Overall. Duty. Of. Your. Protection. 01:55 AT: no shes cool!! she wont pose a threat at any time 01:55 AT: p sure! 01:56 GG: Of. Course. Though. If. I. Am. There. Instead. Of. Closer. To. Your. Hive. I. Would. Like. To. Ask. That. You. Be. Careful. With. The. Witch. And. The. Tyrian. 01:56 AT: i will ive got some stuff for ramira 01:56 AT: a tribute i guess 01:56 AT: she said shed come after me another day so its fine 01:56 AT: p sure w/ my trident i could take her 01:57 GG: That. Is. Relieving. To. Hear. 01:57 AT: yea! so im gonna talk to nyarla and his group 01:58 AT: but troll him later and find out what the plan is, and see if you can get to acs hive earlier than them but follow nyarlas lead 01:58 AT: he seems to be the one running the show 01:58 AT: so 01:58 GG: I. Will. Be. In. Contact. With. Him. At. The. Earliest. Convenient. Point. To. Do. So. 01:59 AT: okay good!! ill let ac know too whats going on 01:59 AT: mmm 01:59 GG: Is. There. Anything. Else. I. Should. Know. For. This. Duty? 01:59 AT: i think thats it! 02:00 AT: unless u felt like talking to ac before u go 02:00 AT: guess u have 2 to find her hive 02:00 GG: Well. Yes. I. Probably. Would. Need. That. Information. As. Well. 02:01 AT: okay so talk to nyarla and cara when u can! 02:01 AT: thats it! just making sure my protection is enforced :) 02:01 GG: As. You. So. Wish. 02:02 GG: With. Your. Leave. I. Will. Set. Out. For. Completing. This. Duty. At. Once. 02:03 AT: go forth! good luck!! and gl w/ the oracle 02:04 GG: I. Will. Certainly. Need. Luck. In. Regards. To. The. Oracle. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 14:04 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios